dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Estark
Estark (formerly Esturk '''and '''Esterk) is a recurring monster in the Dragon Quest series and an antagonist in Dragon Quest IV. Introduced in Dragon Quest IV, he is generally viewed as the Lord of the Underworld and is often one of the most powerful beings in the games he appears in. Appearance Estark is a large demon armed with two swords and has a body that looks more like an insect's exoskeleton than flesh. He has three eyes and a somewhat crazed, open-mouthed grin and is generally portrayed as being golden brown in color, though his original appearance had a cerulean blue color scheme. Personality Though folklore within the games usually state Estark as having caused troubles in the past, he is almost always asleep when encountered and must be awakened in order to fight. In some cases Estark has been asleep for so long that he can only remember his name and nothing else, not even if he is a good or evil being. Biography Games Main Games Dragon Quest IV He is the current Lord of the Underworld. A thousand years before the game begins, he used the Secret of Evolution to become the ultimate life-form, but was sealed into slumber and entombed under Mamon by the Zenith Dragon. Roughly three-quarters of the way through the game, the miners in Mamon accidentally uncover the tomb and awaken him, driving all demons wild with the return of their lord. However, the Hero acts quickly and leads his or her party into the catacombs to fight him. Estark is not fully awake yet and is thus much weaker than he would be otherwise - with his only resistances being 30% woosh and an immunity to crack. He has a 70% resistance to sap and snooze, but due to the way the game is programmed Meena's Kasnooze will put him to sleep 70% of the time. Dragon Quest V Estark is a superboss that can be encountered in Estark's Labyrinth, the post-completion dungeon that players can find in Nadiria. As a superboss, he is extremely powerful, much more than the main antagonist of the game, Grandmaster Nimzo. Estark favors all out offensive attacks, pausing only to use Disruptive Wave. Having Multiheal or Omniheal is necessary to withstand the fierce barrage of attacks. He has no resistance to bang, frizz, or sizz, but has a 20% resistance to crack, 67% for woosh, and complete immunity to zap. Tempting as it is to go all out with offensive magic, it's better to cut into him with Blizzard Blades for extra damage. Furthermore, Estark also has a 33% chance to get hit with snooze, fizzle, and any stun technique. Kasnoozes unique programming will raise this probability, but be warned that Estark will awaken very quickly. Upon first defeating him, Estark will allow the party to use his personal T'n'T board: "Stark Raving Mad." He is revealed to have a son called Starkers, who will join the party if they manage complete the board. If the player can defeat Estark in 15 turns or less, they will receive the Catas Trophy knick-knack. Dragon Quest VIII 3DS Estark makes his appearance in the 3DS remake of DQ8, in a new area called the Memories Lane. This ancient maze allows for players to re-battle bosses from earlier in the game, with much higher difficulty, gaining rewards with each victory. Once they reach the end, the player will find Estark taking his usual nap. Once the battle begins, it becomes apparent that this is the strongest he has ever been. |name = Estark |family = Special |image = Estark DQVIII.png |HP = 25600 |MP = ∞ |Attack = 999 |Defense = 256 |Agility = 333 |EXP = 55555 |Gold = 0 |drop = None |abilities = Normal attack Desperate attack Sword Strike Super Strike Hurricane from Hell Disruptive Wave |spells = Kafrizzle Kaboom |note = |location = Memories Lane }} He possess a resistance to all offensive spells and skill elements, and complete immunity to all status afflictions save for slumber. Needless to say, Omniheal is going to see a lot of use during the battle. Upon his first defeat, he gives out the Lord's bracer, with further rewards being 10 of a particular stat boosting seed. Dragon Quest IX =Battles = Estark appears as a Legacy Boss, obtained after completing Quest #152 (or received at special events). =Treasure = *''In addition, he will always drop a Mini Medal.'' =Skills = Battle Strategy You should have a Priest and/or a Sage in your party. Equip that character with Minstrel's Manual to enable Gritty Ditty. The other three characters can be Warriors and/or Paladins. Equip these with Falcon Blades or Uber Falcon Blades. One of your fighters needs to have learned Fource abilities, equip that character with Armamentalist's Album to use Fources on all party members. Equip your healer and Fource caster with Meteorite Bracers or at least Agility Rings. 1st Turn: Cast Gritty Ditty and Funereal Force on your party while the fighters use Falcon Slash. 2nd Turn: Cast Gritty Ditty a second time and have the 3 fighters using Falcon Slash. Remaining Turns: Continue to Falcon Slash with fighters. Healer can either attack to drain MP or heal as needed. If the boss uses Disruptive Wave, start the above steps over. Monster Series Appearances Dragon Warrior Monsters Estark appears as the boss of the Gate of Sleep, the gate of zombies. Although the dungeon theme is that of Dragon Quest IV, the surrounding area and his dialogue are based off of his Dragon Quest V appearance. Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 Estark is a rank X material monster. He is also the material monster with the highest monster #, requiring a Psaro and a Beetlebully to synthesize him. An alternate and easier way to obtain him is to defeat him in Commissioner Snap's old labrotory, which can be accessed through the sewers after beating Solitaire in the new Monster Scout Challenge. Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker Estark is present as a rank X member of the Material family and the last member listed in that group. He is also the only rank X monster the player can obtain in the game outside of the Wildcard World Cup, though not until beating the game and the subsequent post-game challenge. Players can find him at rest within the sewers of Domus Isle. Once the key is Obtained, he must be battled in order for him to join the player's party. Amusingly, although awake when spoken to, Estark is asleep at the start of the fight. He can be synthesized using a Psaro and Beetlebully. Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Estark can be fought in the post game on Cragravation in his cave. He is a very difficult boss that will join your team if defeated in 10 turns or less. Recipe: Psaro x Marquis De Leon Gallery DQIVDS - Estark.png|Estark's official DQIV DS artwork. DQMBRV - Estark.png|Estark's artwork for MBRV. Estark DQV SNES.gif|Estark's DQ V sprite. Estark DQVIII.png|Estark's DQVIII 3DS model. IX - Estark sprite.png|Estark's DQIX model. Estark 5.png Estark 4.png Estark 3.png Estark 2.png Trivia *Dragon Quest IV is the only game in the series where Estark is blue; in any other game, he keeps his familiar orange colours. *His appearance in Dragon Quest V, and Dragon Quest VIII 3DS are the only appearances where he shares a battle theme with another antagonist (Nimzo in DQV, Psaro in DQ9 and Dhoulmagus/Rhapthorne). Aside from that, his debut appearance and his Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 appearences use the regular boss theme. *Estark's battle theme in DQ9 is a reference to Dragon Quest IV's final boss, in which Psaro's first form resembles Estark. *Estark is a powerful demon that can be considered worthy of being a final boss in some respects. In fact, Estark appears as a superboss in nearly all of his non-''Dragon Quest IV'' appearances. *Despite Starkers claiming to be his son, Estark cannot recall ever siring an heir at the time of DQV. *Estark is the only boss in Memories Lane to have a pre-battle cutscene and dialogue. Other languages Related monsters *Psaro the Manslayer *Slaughtomaton *Metal heavy *Ersatz estark *King of Calamity See also Esterk (Class) ja:エスターク Category:??? family Category:Dragon Quest IV monsters Category:Dragon Quest IV bosses Category:Dragon Quest V monsters Category:Dragon Quest V bosses Category:Dragon Quest VIII monsters Category:Dragon Quest VIII bosses Category:Dragon Quest IX characters Category:Dragon Quest IX monsters Category:Dragon Quest IX bosses Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters monsters Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light monsters Category:Dragon Quest of the Stars monsters Category:Three-monster-slot monsters Category:Superboss Category:Legacy Boss